Kayleigh's Breakdown - ONE SHOT
by lily1996x
Summary: "I stand up and lean forward, staring at the black abyss below me, the wind blows my hair around my face, and I am ready to fall…" A little flash foward into Kayleigh Potter's life. Set around half way through HBP. Extention of my series A Touch Of Emerald. PLEASE REVIEW.


**A/N = I WILL WARN YOU NOW THAT THERE ARE SPOILERS TO MY KAYLEIGH POTTER STORY IN HERE. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO KNOW A BIT ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE STORY. THIS IS SET AROUND HALF BLOOD PRINCE TIME.**

* * *

**Kayleigh's Breakdown**

**One Shot**

I stared up at the night sky; the stars twinkling innocently back at me. This place that used to be my escape, my sanctuary, now feels cold and empty with out him here with me. His hand in mine, his arms around me, his heartbeat against my cheek. It is like the sun has set on me forever. I am a hollow shell that just one gust of wind could blow away. I stand there for an eternity, staring up, letting the elements wash over me and finally let it all out.

"Why?" I shout at the sky "just tell me why. I don't even believe that you exist but dammit if you do you owe me an explanation. Have I not suffered enough? Tell me what I could have ever possibly have done to deserve this? I have done nothing but try to be a good person! To live a life that my parents would be proud of. But you have taken everyone that I have ever loved from me. You stole my parents before I even had a chance to know them! How am I spouse to know what they would be proud off?! I have tried everything! Being good, being me, being who everyone wants me to be, and yet it's never enough! You kept me from my brother for years. I didn't even know that he existed. What did I possible do to deserve that? I was three when we were separated. What could a three year old do to deserve that! You took my best friend, and then just when I was moving forward in my life, you did it again! If losing Adam wasn't enough, I had to loss Cedric too? You stole my god father, one of the few people I have ever let in, confided in. And now, when I was finally starting to be happy, for the first time in such a very long time, you took that too. Am I not allowed any happiness in my life at all?" tears flowed down my cheeks unrestrained, and without my permission. "And now my whole world is a haze of numbness. Nothingness. I am being hunted by a psychotic mass murderer, who the boy I love is working for; I cannot even hope to save my brother from him. My home no longer feels like a home, it's like a prison. My whole life if crumbling and falling apart, with no hope of ever being put back together again. So tell me why. Just why I have to be the one to loss everything. Why I have to be the one who has no happiness. Who cannot love anyone for fear that you will take them too. Just, tell me why!"

No one answers my plea. And I know then that no one ever will. See this is why I know there is no such thing as life after death. If there was then surely my mother would come forward and comfort me. Or even my father. Adam or Cedric. Sirius. But no. No one comes to help me. To explain why I am the one to suffer. No one even rustles a leaf, or twinkle's a start to give me some reassurance.

I sit down on the edge of my cliff, imagining what my life would be like if my parents hadn't been murdered. If I had grown up with Harry and never lost Adam and Cedric. If Sirius was still here for me. Maybe I would still be with Draco or maybe I would never have fallen so insanely in love with him. Maybe I would have fallen for someone 'good' for me like Fred or George or even Lee or Dean. Maybe I would have a relationship that I didn't have to hide. Maybe I wouldn't have needed sex as a distraction. As a way to leave behind the pain of my life. I would feel alive and whole, not like a part of me was missing. Like I was falling apart and couldn't breathe. What if.

And once again I am left wondering, is it worth it? What if I just stepped of this cliff, flew through the air into the cold, harsh, unforgiving water below? Would it be easier if I just died? Would I finally have some peace of mind? I don't know. I would hope so. But then, life has a sick sense of humour. I would probably come back as a ghost, forever doomed to wander this earth. Alone.

I stand up and lean forward, staring at the black abyss below me, the wind blows my hair around my face, and I am ready to fall…

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey so this little one shot is set somewhere around the middle of Half Blood Prince. I have posted this because I feel like I have really been neglecting Kayleigh Potter recently and I hope this makes up for it a bit. As mentioned at the start this reveals a few little plot twists that will occur in the story, which I hope you all like.  
Please leave a review of what you think, I always really appreciate your feedback on my work  
Beth**


End file.
